Daddy's Fault
by chaquesouffle
Summary: ON HIATUS. Check my profile if you have a time, I'm gonna announce something.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Donghae harus bertanggung jawab atas seorang bayi di usianya yang masih muda. ia tak pernah berniat untuk memiliki seorang istri sejak saat itu. Namun, ketika semua orang memaksa donghae untuk mencari seorang istri, ia malah merasakan suatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia rasakan.. A Haehyuk Fanfiction. IT'S INCEST!**

**Title : Daddy's Fault**

**Pairing : Haehyuk slight Yoonhae, Haesica and another supported cast**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior © SM entertainment. eunhae and the rest of members © themselves**

**Warning : YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL (Boys Love), OOC, AU, INCEST, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, unbeta-ed.**

**...**

**Brought to you by monkeunim**

**.**

**Daddy's Fault**

**.**

**Still Prolog**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't read.**

**.**

**I've warned you before!**

**.**

**I didn't do any enforcement except to not bash the main character/pairing**

**Just klik the [x] button, Go away and live your life as usually you did.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan berseragam SMA terlihat tengah berjalan pulang kearah rumahnya. Wajahnya kusut mengingat setumpuk tugas yang baru saja diberikan sang seongsaenim tanpa prikemanusiaan.

Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya menuju sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di sebuah kompleks perumahan elit yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Baru saja namja itu akan memasuki rumah, tiba-tiba seorang namja berusia 25 tahunan berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri namja itu, "Tuan muda donghae, gawat! Gawat!" Seru namja yang merupakan asistent pribadi keluarga tersebut.

Namja yang dipanggil 'tuan muda donghae' itu mengernyit heran, "ada apa, leeteuk hyung?" Tanyanya.

"B-bayi.. di depan pintu.. Bayi!" Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis namja itu, sementara donghae mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti. "Kau bicara apa sih, hyung?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Leeteuk berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, mencoba tenang dan tak gugup. "S-silahkan tuan muda lihat sendiri, dia sekarang ada di ruang tamu. a-annyeong.." ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan donghae yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Demi tuhan, apa ini?

Sebuah keranjang bayi terletak diatas sofa berwarna merah yang terdapat ditengah ruang tamu. Di dalam keranjang tersebut terdapat sebuah bayi berambut kecoklatan dengan kulit putih serta mata bulat polos yang mengerjap-ngerjap imut menatap donghae yang masih menunjukkan wajah cengonya yang lebih mirip seekor ikan.

Donghae's POV

Aku masih tak berkutik melihat bayi itu.. Jadi ini maksud dari perkataan leeteuk hyung tadi? Ini bayi yang ia maksud?

..Anak siapa ini?

Apakah appa dan umma selama ini pergi ke luar negeri hanya untuk honeymoon dan menyerahkan anak ini sebagai hasilnya kepadaku? Atau Kyu menyembunyikan yeoja dikamarnya selama ini? Uh, keterlaluan..

Setelah beberapa kali menampar pipiku sendiri, aku segera berjalan mendekati keranjang tersebut. Aku sempat berharap bahwa bayi itu adalah sebuah boneka. namun sayangnya setelah di dekati, ternyata dia benar-benar manusia.

Pandanganku teralih pada sepucuk surat yang berada didekat bayi itu. Masih tertutup rapat, berarti belum ada yang membukanya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak, akupun segera membuka amplop berwarna biru itu dan membaca isinya secara seksama.

.

_To : Lee donghae_

_Annyeong, donghae-ya. Sudah lama tak bertemu. Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak hari 'itu', ya.. Kau membaca surat ini karena penasaran dengan bayi di keranjang itu, bukan? Namanya Lee hyukjae. Dia anakmu. Bulan depan umurnya tepat setahun, dihitung dari tanggal saat aku menulis surat._

_Aku menitipkannya padamu karena aku sudah tak mampu membiayainya lagi. Aku jatuh miskin semenjak diusir oleh appaku. Dia tak menerima kehadiran hyukjae. Aku tak mengerti lagi harus berbuat apa. Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, bahkan kau tak mengetahui keberadaan hyukjae di dunia ini sebelumnya._

_Kumohon, anak ini butuh appa.. Dan kaulah appanya. kau bisa melakukan test DNA untuk membuktikan hal itu. aku berjanji tak akan pernah menuntut apapun lagi darimu.. Maafkan aku atas kejadian itu. Tolong terima hyukjae, kuharap kau mengerti._

_Kondisi fisiknya sangat lemah, dan aku tak mampu membiayai pengobatannya. Dia akan gampang sekali sakit._

_Seoul, 1996-03-04.  
_

_Jung jessica_

.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, 'anakku?'

Ingatanku kembali ke kejadian dua tahun silam, hari dimana aku melakukan kesalahan terbesarku. Sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahanku sama sekali, sih..

_Flashback_

_[Normal view]_

_6 Juni 1994, disebuah kamar hotel.._

_Seorang yeoja berusia 20tahunan berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati seorang namja yang terbaring pasrah diatas kasur berukuran king size dengan kaki dan tangan terikat. Matanya menatap namja itu sendu, "kau menolak cintaku?"_

_Namja yang diketahui bernama lee donghae itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dirinya sedang dinistai, dia tau itu. Dia bisa saja memberontak, tapi melihat sebuah pistol mengacung ditangan yeoja itu, niat untuk memberontak, bahkan untuk berbicarapun hilang sudah._

_"Oppa~~" yeoja ini-namanya jessica- memanggil donghae dengan suara serak._

_Donghae menoleh, mendelik. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak memaki ahjumma genit tak tau diri dihadapannya saat ini. Oppa katanya, yang benar saja. Donghae bahkan baru akan lulus SMP bulan depan. Niatnya untuk menjadi seorang siswa SMA polos hilang sudah berkat bantuan yeoja dihadapannya._

_Donghae memejamkan matanya, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk ditengah malam. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian ter-privasi ditubuhnya._

_"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriaknya ketika menyadari bahwa yeoja itu tengah membuka retsleting celananya dan menatapnya seduktif. Keberaniannya mendadak muncul entah darimana._

_"Memuaskan oppa?" Jawab jessica dengan ekspresi -sok- polos yang membuat donghae ingin menenggelamkan diri di dasar laut saat ini juga._

_Yeoja itu menyeringai, "setelah ini, aku benar-benar akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadamu, oppa~~" katanya sebelum menyerang bibir donghae yang terkatup rapat._

_Dan selanjutnya, hanya ada suara desahan sepihak dari sang yeoja serta teriakan pilu nan menyayat hati milik donghae._

_End of Flashback_

.

Well, nyatanya.. aku tak mencintainya hingga sekarang. Dia memang menghilang seminggu setelah kejadian itu, namun tak kusangka dia akan kembali dengan sebuah kejutan yang membuatku hampir mati berdiri. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada appa dan umma jika mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah memiliki seorang cucu dari anak mereka yang masih duduk di bangku SMA? Apa mereka akan membuang anak ini ke panti asuhan?

Ck, Ini bukan salahku! Aku diperkosa, akulah yang menjadi korban! Tapi kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab?

'AAAARGHH' aku mengerang frustasi sebelum mengangkat hyukjae ke pangkuanku. Hei, dia tak mirip dengan yeoja itu! Hyukjae jauh lebih manis, tentu saja. Dia kan anakku.. dengan yeoja gila itu, sih. kasihan sekali hyukjae harus memiliki seorang umma psycho seperti dia.

Membayangkannya saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri. Tapi kasihan juga sih, kalau dibiarkan tinggal bersamanya, hyukjae tak akan pernah merasa bahagia.. Tapi aku tak akan pernah memaafkan yeoja itu. Dia telah menghancurkan masa depanku!

Yah, Terpaksa aku memang harus merawatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, darahku mengalir dalam tubuh hyukjae, jika memang benar ia adalah anakku..

End of Donghae's POV

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

**Author's Note :**

nah, nah, nah.

ini FF kedua yang author publish disini~

semoga hasilnya memuaskan, ya._.

actually i've made 5 teaser for my fiction, tapi ga mungkin di publish semua, kan.

dan sekarang semuanya masih dalam proses~ (baca : baru mulai nulis chapter 1)

okay, i still ask for your positive response, guys!

More reviews means sooner update^^


	2. Chapter 2

Brought to you by monkeunim

—oOoOo—

Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan yang bukan sepenuhnya perbuatannya, Lee donghae harus menjadi ayah bagi seorang Lee hyukjae. Ketika cinta datang tak seperti yang diharapkan, dan takdir mengatakan tak mungkin.. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? A Haehyuk Fanfiction, IT'S INCEST!

.

.

.

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL (Boys Love), OOC, AU, INCEST, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, unbeta-ed, Pedo!Hae [later]

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Im Yoona [HaeHyuk/Slight!Yoonhae] with other supporting cast/pair that will appear later.

Genre: Romance, Family

Rated: T

Lenght: 2.563 words [Chaptered]

Super Junior © SM entertainment. eunhae and the rest of members © themselves. the story owned by me.

[a/n: di bagian akhir, bakal ada sedikit nyerempet ke mature content. Tapi rate akan tetep T mengikuti alur cerita]

—oOoOo—

don't like, don't read.

I didn't do any enforcement except to not bash the main pairing.

and don't copy my story without my permission, translate or republish and change the character.

I've warned you before!

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur setelah memutuskan untuk membawa serta hyukjae ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencari jawaban atas masalahnya, yeoja itu dan bayi ini.

"Saat itu kan umurku masih 15 tahun, memangnya sudah bisa membuat bayi?!" Gumamnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja dimana sebuah komputer berwarna hitam berada.

Jari-jarinya dengan lincah segera membuka halaman web, lalu menulis keywords yang menjadi tujuannya dari awal, mencari tau apakah seorang anak berusia 15 tahun memang bisa memiliki anak atau tidak. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah situs dalam bahasa inggris yang tak terlalu dimengertinya. Setelah mengcopy beberapa kalimat yang dirasa penting, ia segera mentranslate lalu membaca satu per satu kata yang tertera disana,

_"Organ reproduksi pria mencapai tingkat matang dimana dia (laki-laki) mendapat masa pubertas, sejak pertama mengalami mimpi basah, pada umur sekitar 12-15 dia (laki-laki) sudah menghasilkan sperm. Jadi, dia (laki-laki) dapat membuahi ovum dan mendapatkan hamil wanita"_

'Kenapa kalimatnya berantakan begini..' Batin donghae kesal. Namun, sesaat kemudian kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Ya, setidaknya dia mengerti inti dari artikel tersebut. Jadi, kemungkinan hyukjae memang merupakan anaknya..

Mata donghae beralih menatap hyukjae gelisah. dia memang sebenarnya ingin-harus- merawat hyukjae, sejak melihat senyuman manis bayi itu. namun apa yang akan terjadi jika oragtuanya sampai mengetahui hal tersebut? Terlebih, donghae adalah siswa populer disekolahnya. Bagaimana kalau sampai yeoja-yeoja itu mengetahui bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang anak? Bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai seorang siswa populer disekolah!

.

'Hhhh...' Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hangeng menghela nafasnya berat. Kepala keluarga Lee itu menatap datar donghae yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya melembut saat matanya menangkap sosok Hyukjae di keranjang. 'Dia.. mirip donghae.' Batinnya.

"Aku tak bisa memutuskan apapun, hae. Semua keputusan berada ditanganmu." Kata hangeng, memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka selama beberapa saat setelah donghae mengatakan semuanya.

"Umma kecewa padamu, hae. Umma tak menyangka kau menyembunyikan semua ini pada kami, dan baru mengatakannya sekarang.." Lirih heechul, umma donghae. Heechul memang tak cengeng seperti uke kebanyakan. tapi donghae tau, dia telah menyakiti ummanya itu.

"M-mianhe umma, appa.." Donghae semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memang hanya korban, tapi tetap saja.. Tidak memberitahu kedua orangtuanya juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

Hangeng menepuk pundak donghae, "aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, hae. Mau tidak mau, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini, walaupun harus mengorbankan masa depanmu. Tenanglah, kau pasti akan memiliki seorang istri suatu saat nanti."

Donghae menatap appa-nya ragu, "jadi, Appa menerima hyukjae?"

Hangeng tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Tangan kanannya memeluk donghae, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Heechul erat, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Heechul melepaskan genggaman hangeng lalu meraih hyukjae yang berada di dekat donghae. Sebagai seorang umma, dia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh yeoja yang telah 'memperkosa' donghae meskipun hanya membaca suratnya sekilas. Tangannya mengelus rambut tipis hyukjae,

"Kalau appa sudah berkata begitu, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau yakin mau membesarkan anak ini sendirian? Maksud umma, kenapa tidak menikahi jessica saja?" Tanyanya. Donghae terdiam, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ne, umma.. aku juga kan masih sekolah. Nanti saja kalau hyukjae sudah besar, baru aku menikah.."

"Aku pulang.." Sebuah suara bass terdengar dari arah pintu. Kyuhyun, adik donghae, memasuki rumahnya dengan ekspresi datar, pada awalnya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan seorang bayi dipangkuan heechul.

Kaget, dia lalu berteriak histeris, "anak siapa itu?!" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Err.. Aku." Kata donghae seraya mengusap tengkuknya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, menatap donghae seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Kejadian 2 tahun lalu.." Lanjut donghae, mengingatkan kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja kyuhyun mengerti, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang donghae beri tahu saat itu.

"Jadi itu anakmu dengan jessica ahjumma?!" Pekiknya, lagi-lagi sangat bukan Kyuhyun. Donghae mengagguk.

"Pu-PUAHAHAHAHAHHAHH!" secara tiba-tiba, kyuhyun tertawa nista, Menertawakan nasib donghae yang jauh lebih nista. "Ahh.. Haha, ehm. Dia mirip denganmu, err.. Semoga sifatnya tak tertular ahjumma itu. Itu akan mengerikan.." kata kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kaki ke arah tangga.

Donghae diam-diam berdoa dalam hati, mengamini perkataan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, "ngomong-ngomong, selamat menempuh hidup baru!" Ucapnya kemudian, lalu tertawa lagi.

.

Donghae tersenyum, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang anak di usianya yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun. ia memang tak pernah mengurus seorang bayi sebelumnya. Tapi memang benar kata appanya, mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya.

"Hei, namja tampan dihadapanmu sekarang ini adalah ayahmu!" Donghae mengangkat tubuh hyukjae seraya tersenyum childish, "aku Lee donghae. daddy untukmu, baby" lanjutnya.

Hyukjae tertawa ketika tubuh kecilnya diayun donghae ke atas. Gemas, donghae segera mengecup pipi bulat hyukjae lalu menggigitnya pelan. "Apa yang kau tertawakan huh, tuan kecil?" Tanyanya pada hyukjae yang tentunya hanya dibalas oleh tatapan polos bayi itu.

'Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat hebat..' Pikir donghae, lalu mendekap tubuh hyukjae yang berada dalam gendongannya dengan erat.

Hyukjae kecil tersenyum manis. tak lama setelah ia merasakan pelukan hangat donghae, iapun tertidur pulas.

.

"Umma pulaaaaang~~" sebuah suara mengagetkan donghae dan kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan hyukjae di pangkuan donghae. Donghae menoleh, mendapati sang umma berdiri di ambang pintu dengan banyak paperbag di dekat kakinya. Kebiasaan lama, setiap shopping pasti selalu menghabiskan banyak uang dan tak pernah membawa barang belanjaannya sendiri, merepotkan.

Donghae menghela nafas, lalu beranjak mendekati sang umma setelah memberikan hyukjae pada kyuhyun yang sedang asik berkencan dengan PSPnya sehingga tak mempedulikan hyukjae yang menarik-narik ujung kaos yang dikenakannya.

Heechul mengangkat beberapa paperbag disamping kirinya dan memberikannya pada donghae, "umma, sudah berapa kali sih, appa bilang.. Kita bisa jatuh miskin jika umma selalu melakukan pemborosan seperti ini setiap minggu." Donghae menolak paperbag yang diberikan heechul dan memilih untuk menutup pintu yang masih setengah terbuka.

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya, "ini untuk hyukjae, memang kau pikir dia mau pakai apa, eh?" Balasnya, membuat donghae terdiam. Hyukjae memang belum berganti baju dari kemarin.

"Hhh.. Yasudah aku mandikan hyukjae dulu" ujar donghae lalu mengangkat paperbag yang tadi diserahkan sang umma padanya. Heechul menahan lengan donghae, "memang kau mengerti cara memandikan bayi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Benar juga. Dia kan tak pernah mengurus bayi sebelumnya, kalau hyukjae malah jadi stress gara-gara dimandikan olehnya, bagaimana? Dia akhirnya menggeleng pelan. Setidaknya biarkan yang ahli menangani untuk pertama kalinya, itu akan jauh lebih baik.

.

Heechul ternyata adalah seorang ahjumma terselubung yang boros tetapi sangat hebat dalam menggunakan uang. Well, barang yang dibeli oleh heechul -walaupun sedikit berlebihan- dirasa cukup berguna.

Kamar mandi donghae yang semula hanya berisi shower box, wastafel dan bath up yang dikelilingi kaca berukuran super besar, -entah apa gunanya- kini malah terkesan sangat penuh. Sebuah bak mandi bayi diletakkan bersebrangan dengan bath up milik donghae, serta shower berukuran mini. Peralatan mandi bayi bernuansa monyet-pun tak lupa ia letakkan disekitar shower tersebut. Selera yang aneh. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa bebek mainan berwarna kuning yang terbuat dari karet dengan berbagai ukuran yang berada di dalam bak mandi.

"APA INI?" Donghae membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika masuk dan melihat kamar mandinya-yang kini juga menjadi kamar mandi hyukjae- telah terisi penuh dengan peralatan mandi bayi yang membuat kamar mandinya sesak.

Heechul tersenyum, "umma kan hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi cucu umma.." katanya santai.

Donghae menghela napas lagi.

.

"Nah, kepalanya kau usap lembut begitu. Jangan sampai kena mata, nanti bisa iritasi. Kulit bayi itu sensitif seperti kulit umma, hae.. YA, JANGAN KAU TENGGELAMKAN KEPALANYA!" Heechul mengerang frustasi. Entah donghae yang terlalu polos-bahkan idiot- atau dirinya yang tak jelas menerangkan, tapi sudah lebih dari sejam acara mari-belajar-memandikan-hyukjae itu tak selesai-selesai, dan malah penuh dengan kericuhan yang terjadi diantara heechul dan donghae.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh hyukjae dari dalam bak mandi. Dibalutnya tubuh kecil itu dengan handuk bergambar monyet yang dikelilingi oleh strawberry. Hyukjae tertawa, lalu menggapai-gapai wajah tampan donghae dengan tangan kecilnya.

Dibaringkannya tubuh hyukjae ke kasur, lalu ia mengambil sebuah paperbag berisi sepasang piyama bercorak kepala monyet berwarna kuning cerah. Donghae menatap heechul heran, "umma, kenapa semuanya bergambar monyet?" Tanyanya. Heechul tertawa kecil. "Entahlah, mungkin karena mirip.." Katanya, lalu menuangkan baby oil ke telapak tangannya dan mengusap perut hyukjae pelan. Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Enak saja anak seorang lee donghae disamakan dengan monyet, batinnya kesal.

"Nah, hae.. Kau gantikan bajunya ya, umma mau buatkan hyukjae susu. Dia harus minum susu formula, jadi kau juga harus belajar membuatnya!" Suara heechul menginterupsi donghae yang sedang asik memakaikan hyukjae piyama.

"ne, umma.."

.

"Diii-"

"Daddy, hyuk.. Daddy!" Donghae mencubit pipi hyukjae gemas. Sudah 3 bulan hyukjae tinggal bersamanya, tapi hyukjae belum bisa memanggilnya daddy dengan lancar.

"Ck, kenapa tidak appa saja, sih?" Decak Heechul kesal, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengucapkan kata 'daddy' saja mereka masih susah, apalagi menyuruh hyukjae untuk melakukannya?

"Tapi aku maunya daddy, umma.." Rajuk donghae seraya memajukan bibirnya.

"Hae, tak baik memaksakan hyukjae-"

"Ddiiiii~"

"Sebentar lagi hyukjae akan memanggilku daddy dengan lancar kok!"

"Tapi itu akan terdengar aneh, hyung" kali ini kyuhyun angkat bicara. Tapi tak lama ia kembali disibukkan oleh PSPnya.

"Terserahlah, aku mau tidur saja." Donghae lalu meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa membawa hyukjae serta.

Mata hyukjae berkaca-kaca ketika melihat punggung donghae yang mulai menjauh. Tak lama, hyukjae mulai terisak. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, ia akan—

"H-huweeeee~~"

—menangis.

Donghae berbalik, lalu dengan panik berlari dan menarik hyukjae ke pelukannya. Anaknya memang cengeng, donghae tau itu. Dikecupnya puncak kepala hyukjae berkali-kali, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Biasanya cara itu selalu berhasil. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, tangis hyukjae mereda dan perlahan menghilang.

"Omona, good daddy!" Seru heechul -dengan korean accentnya-, saat melihat adegan antara ayah dan anak yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan Hangeng-pun ikut berdecak kagum. donghae ternyata sudah dewasa, batinnya bangga.

.

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hyukjae mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya kesal, "Nyet.. moo, nye..ttt"

"Ya! Daddy, bukan monyet! Kenapa untuk mengucapkan daddy saja rasanya susah sekali, sih?" Donghae mengerang frustasi. Setelah sekian lama berusaha keras mengajari hyukjae untuk mengatakan daddy, yang didapatnya malah kata 'monyet'.

"Aigo.. Kata pertama yang diucapkan hyukjae secara sempurna adalah monyet?" Seru heechul yang baru saja memasuki kamar donghae sembari membawa botol berisi susu formula yang selalu diminum oleh hyukjae setiap hari.

Donghae menggumam kesal, "umma sih, membelikan barang-barang berbau monyet terlalu banyak padanya."

"Kau juga kan yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan monyet kecil, pabbo!" Balas heechul, tak mau kalah. Pasangan umma dan anak itu saling melempar deathglare terbaik mereka. Hyukjae tertawa, menunjukkan deretan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi secara sempurna.

Senyum yang membuat donghae yakin bahwa hyukjae akan tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang sangat manis saat besar nanti..

Donghae memutuskan kontak mata dengan sang umma, dan memilih untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"D-da..dyy" tiba-tiba sebuah suara lirih terdengar dari arah tempat tidur hyukjae yang dipenuhi oleh boneka monyet. Donghae berbalik, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah menangkap suara. Suara yang sama kembali terulang. Kali ini mata donghae membulat, begitu pula dengan heechul.

"U-umma..." Donghae mendesis. Heechul tau, tak lama lagi ia akan mendengar donghae memekik seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun yang baru saja mendapat surat pernyataan cinta.

"KYAAAAAA! DIA MEMANGGILKU DADDY!"

..Ironis.

.

5 Years Later

.

"Daddy!" Seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun berlari memeluk seorang namja tampan berambut brunette yang baru saja datang menjemputnya. Namja itu tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut bocah yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat -setelah mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, tentunya-.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, hm?" Tanya namja itu-donghae- lembut.

"Hyukkie punya banyak teman baru!" Seru hyukjae dengan suara khas bocah-nya. Donghae mencium bibir hyukjae kilat, lalu berbisik ditelinganya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, daddy punya hadiah untukmu"

Mata hyukjae berbinar cerah ketika mendengarnya, "mana hadiahnya, daddy?" Tak sabar, hyukjae mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan donghae.

"Hadiahnya bukan disini. kajja, kita pulang! Kau tak sabar untuk melihat hadiahmu, kan?" Ujar donghae sambil menuntun tangan hyukjae untuk melingkari lehernya.

"Pegangan yang erat~" donghae berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, lalu menggendong hyukjae dan membawanya ke mobil.

.

"Bukalah, baby" kata donghae setelah Leeteuk meletakkan sebuah kotak besar bercorak strawberry disamping hyukjae.

Mereka kini berada di apartement yang mereka tempati berdua semenjak donghae lulus SMA. Namun berhubung kini status donghae sudah merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir, maka ia meminta leeteuk untuk membantunya merawat hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka kotak besar dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar. Ini adalah boneka monyet yang sangat ia inginkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau suka dengan hadiahnya, tidak?" Tanya donghae sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan hyukjae. Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, "eung!" Jawabnya lucu.

Hyukjae terus memeluk boneka itu dan tak mau melepaskannya. Mata bulatnya menatap donghae, membuat donghae tertegun.

Seandainya hyukjae adalah seorang yeoja dewasa dan bukan merupakan anaknya..

Merasa dirinya mulai berpikiran aneh, donghae segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap hyukjae, "lalu, mana hadiah untuk daddy?" Tanyanya seraya memeluk pinggang kecil hyukjae erat.

Chu~

Hyukjae mengecup bibir donghae singkat, pada awalnya. Tapi karena merasa nyaman, ia malah melanjutkan aksinya, menjilat bibir donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, 'bibir hyukkie memang sangat manis..' batinnya gila.

Tak mau terbawa suasana dan malah melakukan adegan rape terhadap anaknya sendiri, donghae segera menepuk pipi kecil hyukjae yang masih mencium bibir donghae -dengan mata terpejam?-

Donghae menghapus saliva yang menetes di dagu hyukjae, 'bagaimana bisa sampai menetes begini?' Batinnya heran. ia akui, hyukjae adalah seorang good kisser, dan dia cukup menikmatinya.

Donghae menampar pipinya sendiri. Ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya, sehingga pikirannya menjadi kacau begini.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala lalu dengan segera mengangkat tubuh hyukjae yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik boneka monyet pemberian donghae dengan wajah memerah, membuatnya terlihat sangat.. menggemaskan.

.

"Hae!" Seorang namja berambut ikal berwarna coklat madu meneriakkan nama donghae di lorong universitas. Donghae menoleh, mendapati kyuhyun sedang berlari kearahnya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa?" Tanya donghae singkat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "aku punya koleksi baru" bisiknya seraya memberi donghae sebuah dvd bercover dua orang namja yang -dapat ditebak bahwa jarak usianya cukup jauh- sedang berciuman. Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "yaoi? Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau tak bosan melihat yang itu-itu saja? Ini, kuberikan yang baru" kata kyuhyun. Donghae mengambil dvd di tangan kyuhyun, tapi..

"Aku bukan gay, kyu.." Katanya pelan. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kepolosan donghae -yang sebenarnya tak sepolos itu-.

"Aku juga bukan—" kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, membuat donghae mengernyit, "—tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, umma dan appa saja begitu, kenapa aku tidak? Hahaha, selamat bersenang-senang!" Ucapnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan donghae yang memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

Donghae bingung sejak kapan kyuhyun menjadi menyimpang begini. Terlebih, namja yang menjadi pacarnya tidak cantik sama sekali. Kelewat tampan, malah.

Siwon, Choi siwon. Anak pemilik yayasan yang menaungi universitas tempat kyuhyun dan donghae kuliah. Dan dapat donghae tebak, kyuhyun menempati posisi uke -mengingat tubuh siwon yang jauh dari kata imut-. Well, membayangkan siwon berada dibawah kyuhyun saja membuat donghae bergidik ngeri.

'Tapi sifat kyuhyun benar-benar jauh dari kata uke!' batin donghae, tak habis pikir.

.

Donghae memasuki kamar setelah mengecek keadaan apartementnya.

aman..

Leeteuk saat ini sedang diminta Heechul untuk menemaninya dirumah karena Hangeng sedang berada di Jepang untuk beberapa hari. sementara hyukjae masih berada di sekolah, dan akan langsung dijemput leeteuk dan diantar ke rumah atas permintaan -paksaan- heechul.

Donghae duduk dilantai kamarnya, lalu mengambil dvd yang diserahkan kyuhyun tadi dari dalam tas-nya. Donghae memutar dvd tersebut tanpa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu, mengingat tak ada orang dirumah.

Setelah menyamankan posisinya diatas karpet didepan ranjangnya, donghae segera menekan tombol play.

Film berdurasi sekitar 85 menit itupun dimulai. Adegan per adegan yang tertera di layar televisi berukuran 42 inch tersebut membuat donghae berkeringat dingin. Celana jeans yang dikenakannya menyempit, membuat donghae tak nyaman dan akhirnya melepaskannya, menyisakan boxer hitam yang sudah agak berantakan.

Film itu menceritakan hubungan terlarang antar sesama namja, dan parahnya.. Ini incest. Ugh..

Sang appa tak sengaja masuk ke kamar mandi anaknya yang tak terkunci, dan mendapati anaknya yang sedang melakukan permainan solo sambil mendesahkan nama appa-nya.

Donghae tercengang. Matanya terpejam erat dan otaknya mulai berimajinasi liar. Astaga, kyuhyun.. Kau meracuni pikiran hyung-mu, nak!

Tangan-tangan nakal donghae mulai menarik ujung boxer yang dikenakannya, mengeluarkan juniornya yang mulai mengeluarkan precum, dan...

"H-hyukkie... Mmhhh"

BRAAAK

"Daddy, hyukkie pulang~~"

.

.

.

TBC

**Author's note:**

Hai~

[Bagi yang belum tau, tolong panggil author dengan sebutan nim aja ya]

Nim kembali dengan Fic yang sempet tertunda karena tugas yang menumpuk, nih.. Adakah yang menunggu?._.

Chapter ini masih bergenre Family, karena ga mungkin mau bikin donghae suka sama anak bayi, kan? Nah, nim skip langsung ke bagian pas umur hyuk Udah 6 taun karena mau langsung lari ke inti cerita. Bocoran nih ya, inti cerita ini tuh pas hyuk udah umur 17 taun. Fic ini terkesan kayak drabble, ya? Iya, karena emang mau ngasih bagian-bagian yang penting dulu. Ini demi kepentingan cerita, jadi jangan kaget kalo di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin bakal langsung loncat-loncat umur.

Dan diakhir cerita akhirnya nyerempet ke M gitu.. Terkesan maksa ga sih? *nutup muka*

Nim mau nanya, readers mau rate tetep T alias innocent dan pure romance atau semi M nih? Nim rencananya sih mau bikin hae jadi rada pedo dan pervert, tapi mau nanya pendapat readers dulu. Kalo kalian keberatan, ya terpaksa ga jadi. tapi di chapter ini udah keliatan rada-rada ya dia-_-

Ada yang ngerasa ga sih kalo nim nyelipin slight!Yoonhae di setiap fic? Um.. There must be a reason, rite? Nah, Itu karena jujur aja nim ga suka sama pairing ini.

Loh, kenapa masih tetep dipake?

Percaya atau ngga, nim dapet feel kalo baca/bikin fic yang hae lebih milih yoona dibanding hyuk, tapi pas di ending, hae jadinya sama hyuk. Pokoknya kalo yang jadi 'thirdy part'-nya itu member sj, nim gaakan dapet feel karena mereka udah kayak keluarga, yang ada malah jadi ga tega kalo mereka jadi orang jahat. Kalo yoona kan.. *sebagian text hilang*

Jangan bash nim gara-gara hal aneh ini ya._.

Dan.. terima kasih kepada para reviewers! *terharu*

Maaf ga bisa bales satu per satu, karena nim nulis cerita di handphone. laptop sering dipake adek buat main PES karena PSP dia lagi rusak, jadi nim harus berbagi laptop. dan sekalinya buka laptop, pasti nim ga jauh-jauh dari twitter dan tugas.. *curhat *alibi

Tapi review kalian tetep nim baca kok sebagai motivasi buat nim ngelanjutin Fic. Maaf ya bikin kalian nunggu lama, basically nim emang bukan seorang anak rajin. tugas aja banyak yang terbengkalai, apalagi FF.. TvT

Terima kasih banyak~~ *kecupbasah

Akhir kata, Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Brought to you by monkeunim

—oOoOo—

Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan yang bukan sepenuhnya perbuatannya, Lee donghae harus menjadi ayah bagi seorang Lee hyukjae. Ketika cinta datang tak seperti yang diharapkan, dan takdir mengatakan tak mungkin.. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? A Haehyuk Fanfiction, IT'S INCEST!

.

.

.

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL (Boys Love), OOC, AU, INCEST, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, unbeta-ed, Pedo!Hae.

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Im Yoona [HaeHyuk/Slight!Yoonhae] with other supporting cast/pair that will appear later.

Genre: Romance, Family

Rated: T —semi M.

Length : 2. 433 words [Chaptered]

Super Junior © SM entertainment. eunhae and the rest of members © themselves. the story owned by me.

—oOoOo—

don't like, don't read.

I didn't do any enforcement except to not bash the main pairing.

and don't copy my story without my permission, translate or republish and change the character.

I've warned you before!

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

BRAAAK

"Daddy, hyukkie pulang~~"

Hyukjae mendobrak pintu kamar donghae dengan kencang, membuat donghae terkejut hingga rasanya ingin pingsan.

Tangan putih donghae masih berada di juniornya, menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di benak hyukjae. Hyukjae sempat melirik kearah selangkangannya, bertanya-tanya apakah ia juga memiliki benda seperti itu atau tidak.

Donghae segera merapihkan boxernya yang masih berantakan. Rasanya tidak enak, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Dengan langkah aneh, ia berjalan kearah hyukjae yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan polos. "H-hyukkie.. S-sudah pulang?" Tanya donghae dengan suara serak nan terbata. Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya,

"Daddy sedang apa?" Balas hyukjae, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan donghae barusan. Donghae tersenyum aneh, lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil hyukjae.

"H-hanya sedang melakukan olahraga rutin," jawab donghae asal. Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Namun pandangannya teralih pada televisi yang masih menyala, menampilkan pemandangan yang berbahaya bagi bocah seusianya. Donghae mengikuti arah pandang hyukjae, dan menemukan bahwa dia belum mempause film tersebut sama sekali. Dengan secepat kilat, dimatikannya televisi itu sebelum terjadi kerusakan lebih lanjut pada mata polos hyukjae.

"Hyukkie tidak ke rumah halameoni, hm?" Tanya donghae, mengalihkan perhatian hyukjae. Hyukjae menggeleng lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya daddy tak ikut, makanya hyukkie minta diantar pulang saja" jawab hyukjae dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Dasar.." Donghae mengacak poni hyukjae gemas lalu bernapas lega karena hyukjae tak bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Hyukkie lapar? Daddy buatkan pancake mau?" Tanya donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu donghae menggendongnya.

Hyukjae menyamankan posisinya digendongan donghae namun sepertinya ada yang membuat tubuhnya merasa tak nyaman. Hyukjae memandang kebawah, tepatnya kearah selangkangan donghae, lalu menekannya menggunakan lututnya.

"Daddy, apa ini?" Tanya hyukjae polos.

"E-erngh.." Donghae mengerang kecil saat juniornya ditekan oleh lutut hyukjae.

"B-bukan apa-apa, kajja kita makan!"

.

Hyukjae menatap donghae yang tengah memakan pancakenya dengan aneh dan sesekali terlihat meringis. Sebagai seorang bocah yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, hyukjae masih saja penasaran dengan apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh donghae.

"Daddy tak apa-apa?" Tanya hyukjae ketika didapatinya donghae kembali meringis pelan.

Donghae menatap hyukjae, dan—

Oh, tidak. Kali ini ia bahkan berhalusinasi bahwa hyukjae sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala, 'apa ini?!' Batinnya. Nampaknya film tadi cukup berpengaruh terhadap pola pikir donghae saat ini. Donghae semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat dirasakan celananya malah semakin menyempit. Demi tuhan donghae, hyukjae adalah seorang bocah laki-laki. dan parahnya dia adalah anakmu!

"N-ne, daddy.. Kebelet pipis" kata donghae sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melesat dari meja makan, meninggalkan hyukjae dengan sejuta tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

"Daddy aneh.." Gumamnya. Rasa ingin tahunya kembali menyeruak dan memberinya ide.

.

"Eungh.." Donghae mengerang pelan merasakan sensasi air hangat yang menyentuh permukaan juniornya yang menegang sempurna. Matanya terpejam, ini sungguh luar biasa. Ternyata rasanya membayangkan diri sedang bercinta dengan anak sendiri memang hebat!

"A..ahhh, hyuk.." donghae semakin menggila. Dikocoknya juniornya yang sudah semakin banyak mengeluarkan precum dengan brutal, sambil terus menerus membayangkan hyukjae tengah memberikan blowjob padanya.

..Benar-benar nista.

"F..fasterhh.. Hyukhh.. AHHHH" disertai lenguhan pajang, keluarlah hastrat yang sedari tadi dipendam olehnya.

Donghae mendesah lega tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang telinga polos yang menguping kegiatan yang dilakukannya sedari tadi..

'Daddy sedang apa, sih?' Batin seseorang yang -ternyata adalah hyukjae- tengah menguping di depan pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Ah, Lee Hyukjae..

Hyukjae segera berlari ke kasur dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, menunggu donghae.

.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan donghae yang hanya berbalut handuk dengan air yang masih menetes dari rambut menuju lehernya.

"Daddy sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara bocah menyapa gendang telinga donghae, membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya kearah bocah yang merupakan anaknya itu. Kaget, donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya donghae dengan nada datar, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Eumm.. Sejak daddy masuk kamar mandi?" Jawab hyukjae, tak yakin. Donghae terperangah mendengar jawaban hyukjae. "Kau tak berbuat macam-macam, kan?" Donghae bertanya lagi, kali ini disertai dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat, membuat donghae dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Dengan langkah gontai, didekatinya lemari pakaian di dalam kamar tersebut lalu memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Hyukjae menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas muka ketika donghae mulai melepaskan handuknya. Entah kenapa, ia sering merasa malu jika harus melihat tubuh donghae dalam keadaan naked.

"Daddy mau kemana?" Tanya hyukjae -sedikit membuka selimutnya- ketika disadarinya donghae memakai pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan jika ingin pergi. Donghae menggeleng pelan, lalu menjawab "ini bukan urusan anak kecil", membuat hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sepeninggal donghae, hyukjae bergulingan diatas kasur sambil memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada daddy-nya hari ini.

Setelah cukup lama ia bergulingan, Iapun melirik jam di meja nakas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 5 sore. _Lebih baik mandi saja_, pikirnya. Yah, hyukjae memang sudah terbiasa untuk mandi sendiri mengingat leeteuk dan heechul yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya.

Hyukjae-pun memasuki kamar mandi dan..

"KYAAAA... DADDY, INI APA?!" Teriaknya horror, ketika menemukan cairan kental berwarna putih yang terciprat ke sebagian tembok dan lantai yang belum sempat dibersihkan oleh donghae.

Ck, sepertinya hari ini donghae terlalu bernafsu..

.

Donghae menghentikan laju kendaraannya di salah satu pub yang terletak di sudut kota seoul. Dengan malas ia memasuki pintu pub tersebut. Tempatnya memang tak terlalu mencolok, nyaris tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa itu adalah sebuah pub jika mereka tak memperhatikannya dengan baik. Butuh waktu sejam lebih dari pusat kota seoul untuk mencapai daerah tempat berdirinya pub tersebut.

Terlebih, ini adalah pub untuk para kaum gay yang mulai merajalela di kota seoul. Karena ketidak tersediaannya pub bagi para kaum gay, maka mereka melarikan diri ke tempat yang letaknya jauh dari keramaian ini. Donghae sebenarnya malas menginjakkan kakinya di tempat senista ini, jika kyuhyun tak berada disini.

Ya.. Lee Kyuhyun, Adiknya, adalah salah satu member pub ini. Jadi tak heran jika ia memang seringkali terlihat tengah menggoda namja berstatus uke disini.

Loh, bukankah kyuhyun juga adalah seorang uke?

Hm, sebenarnya aku tak tau harus memulai darimana, tapi.. Ah, lebih baik kita alihkan fokus kita kepada seorang namja berambut coklat madu yang tengah berciuman di pojok ruangan.

Kyuhyun, namja itu, mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh namja dibawahnya tersebut.

Mereka saling bertarung lidah. Menjilat, Mengulum, Menghisap, Menggigit, Lalu menjilat lagi, dan—

"A-ahhh, hen..hhtikanhhh" namja yang berada dibawah kyuhyun itu memukul-mukul dada bidang kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan kyuhyun untuk berhenti karena kebutuhannya akan oksigen.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman panasnya, lalu menghapus saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir namja tersebut. Kalau saja donghae tak mengajaknya bertemu, pasti ia sudah membawa namja itu ke kamar yang memang disediakan untuk para member. Sayangnya ia harus menahan nafsu karena donghae bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir namja itu dengan rakus, hingga suara deheman seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ehem!"

Namja dibawah kyuhyun tadi segera mendorong tubuh kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap namja itu dengan wajah memelas, lalu sedetik kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada namja yang ternyata adalah donghae itu.

"Hae, sudah datang rupanya" kata kyuhyun seakan tak terjadi apapun barusan.

Donghae tak menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun dan malah mengernyit memperhatikan namja yang tadi berciuman dengan kyuhyun sedang duduk membelakanginya -menundukkan kepala kearah kyuhyun-.

'Sepertinya aku kenal..' Batinnya, mulai merasa tak enak. Tangannya membalikkan tubuh namja itu, dan—

"S-sungmin-ah?" Donghae terlonjak kaget saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa namja yang berciuman dengan kyuhyun tadi ternyata merupakan sahabat baiknya, Lee sungmin.

"A-annyeong, hae-ya.." Sungmin tersenyum gugup. 'Mati aku,' Batinnya pasrah.

"K-kenapa bisa?" Tanya donghae, entah pada siapa. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, malas menanggapi reaksi hyung-nya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Dia memang namjachingu-ku, kenapa?" Balas kyuhyun, membuat donghae menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, karena seingatnya kekasih kyuhyun adalah choi siwon.

"Aku dan siwon hyung tak pernah berpacaran. Mana ada seme makan seme? Kami hanya partner sex, err.. sebatas making out. Jadi, yah.. Begitulah." Kata kyuhyun yang mengerti akan maksud dari tatapan yang ditujukan donghae padanya.

"Lalu Sungmin juga partner sex-mu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, pabbo! Kami baru resmi jadian kemarin."

'Baru jadian kemarin dan sudah melakukan hal semacam itu?' Batin donghae, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam pada sahabatku, awas saja!" Ancam donghae, membuat kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kau mau menemuiku disini?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Dvd yang kau berikan padaku tadi..." Ucap donghae, nyaris berbisik. Namun, kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan baik karena letak tempat duduk mereka memang agak jauh dari keramaian.

"Kau menonton film itu dan membayangkan kau dan hyukkie yang melakukannya?" Tebak kyuhyun, tepat sasaran.

"Err.. A-aku.."

"Iya, kan? itu manusiawi, kok. Kau tenang saja!" Sela kyuhyun. Sungmin menatapnya aneh, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang manusiawi, sementara setahu sungmin, hyukjae adalah anak donghae?

"Kau gila, kyu.. Benar-benar gila" decak sungmin. Kyuhyun nyaris terbahak melihat ekspresi kedua namja dihadapannya berubah menjadi sangat horror,

"Bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan, bukan?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi, membuat donghae terdiam. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa itu adalah hal ter-luar biasa yang pernah dia lakukan. Membayangkan anakmu yang masih berusia 6 tahun sedang melakukan blowjob untukmu? Oh, yang benar saja. itu sangat luar biasa, bukan?

Well, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun saat ini. Donghae menggeleng, mengusir semua bayang-bayang gila yang tercipta dipikirannya dan menyalahkan kyuhyun atas semua ini.

"Kuperingatkan saja hae, dia anakmu.. Yah, walaupun aku ingin melihatmu bercinta dengannya sih—"

"YA!" Donghae mendelik kearah kyuhyun, membuat tawa kyuhyun lepas.

"Tapi, kasus incest juga sudah banyak kok di korea selatan.." Gumam kyuhyun, mulai menganalisa hal yang aneh-aneh. Donghae menekuk wajahnya mendengar gumaman kyuhyun yang kelewat ngasal itu.

Ck, masa pangeran tampan seperti donghae membayangkan anaknya sendiri pas lagi ngelakuin hal yang iya-iya? Udah incest, pedo lagi. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, sih. Pengaruh Kyuhyun memang harus di waspadai.

'Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati, aku kan masih normal!' batin donghae yang sejak saat itu memasang alarm anti kyuhyun.

"Oh iya hae, malam ini aku dan minnie menginap di apartement-mu, ne?" Pinta kyuhyun, membuat sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan berpikir bahwa memang ada yang salah dengan otak kyuhyun. Untuk apa, coba?

"Dan bercinta di apartementku? Tidak, terimakasih." Ucap donghae, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat nista itu.

"Aish, yasudah. Jangan lupa kembalikan dvd itu secepatnya!" Teriak Kyuhyun, membuat langkah donghae terhenti sejenak.

"Enak saja.."

.

Donghae memasuki pintu apartementnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia tersenyum aneh, merasa bodoh saat menyadari dirinya telah melakukan pelecehan secara tak langsung terhadap anaknya sendiri.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dan mendapati hyukjae yang sedang tertidur dibalik selimut.

"Baby, daddy pulang.." Ucap donghae pelan, lalu mengecup pipi hyukjae. Merasakan adanya pergerakan disekitar tubuhnya, hyukjae pun mulai mengerang, lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"D-daddy.." Ucap hyukjae dengan suara khas bocah baru bangun tidur. Donghae tersenyum, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping hyukjae. "Mianhe, Daddy membangunkanmu.."

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah. "Tadi teuki umma datang dan membawa makanan buatan halameoni. Belum hyukkie makan, nungguin daddy pulang. lama sekali.." Ucap hyukjae manja, membuat donghae gemas. Hyukjae memang memanggil leeteuk dengan sebutan umma, karena donghae yang juga telah menganggapnya sebagai hyung-nya. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga besar yang bahagia, bukan? Sayang ada kyuhyun disana.. Maksudku— lupakan.

"Mianhe, baby.. Daddy tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan kyu ahjussi"

"Yasudah sekarang ayo makan, hyukkie lapar" rengeknya, membuat donghae kembali terkekeh.

"Arrasseo.. kajja, baby!" Ucap donghae lalu menggendong tubuh kecil hyukjae dan membawanya ke meja makan.

.

Saat ini, Hyukjae sudah kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya setelah makan malam bersama donghae. Sementara donghae masih memandang wajah tidur hyukjae dengan perasaan kalut.

"Cepatlah besar, baby.." Lirihnya. Jujur, ia takut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa film yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya tadi telah mengubah pola pikirnya terhadap hyukjae.

Donghae menggeleng, mengusir semua perasaan aneh yang mendadak menyergap hatinya. Hyukjae adalah anaknya, dan ia tak boleh membayangkan dirinya tengah bercinta dengan hyukjae.

"Daddy takut tak bisa menjagamu, baby.. kau terlalu berharga. Selamanya kau adalah malaikat daddy.." Bisik donghae, lalu mengecup pipi hyukjae pelan dan tersenyum tulus.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, daddy menyayangimu.."

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, dan film tersebut masih menghantui pikiran donghae. Donghae ingin menjadi daddy yang baik bagi hyukjae, tetapi ia tak dapat memungkiri kenyataan bahwa hyukjae semakin terlihat manis dimatanya.

Apalagi hari ini.

Hyukjae terlihat manis, dan... Polos.

Ehem. Maksud kata 'polos' disini bukanlah kata sifat, namun kata kerja.

Ya, kata kerja..

Hyukjae tengah dalam keadaan polos saat ini. Lebih jelasnya, sih... Naked.

"Daddy, sabun hyukkie habis!" Teriak hyukjae seraya berlarian keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan handuk. Untung saja letak kamar mandi berada di dalam kamar tidur mereka.

Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dan—

"Astaga, hyuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajahnya sontak memerah. Kejadian di film yang diberikan oleh kyuhyun tempo hari tiba-tiba terputar di otak donghae, sampai-sampai suara desahannya pun terdengar jelas di telinga donghae.

"Sabun hyukkie habis, hyukkie tak bisa mengambil sabun daddy. Tempatnya tinggi, ayo bantu hyukkie!" Rajuk hyukjae. Butiran air terlihat jelas menetesi tubuh mungilnya, membuat donghae menelan ludah.

"N-ne, baiklah.." Ucap donghae pasrah. Sejak film itu menghantui pikirannya, ia jadi tak pernah lagi memandikan hyukjae atau mandi bersamanya. Ia tak mau tiba-tiba menyerang hyukjae yang tak tau apa-apa di kamar mandi dan dicap sebagai seorang ayah yang brengsek.

Donghae segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan membantu hyukjae mengambil sabun cairnya yang terletak di dalam box kaca disamping shower yang tak dapat dijangkau hyukjae.

"Ini..." Kata donghae sambil menyerahkan sabun cair beraroma apel itu kepada hyukjae, lalu melangkahkan kakinya, hendak keluar dari kamar mandi, namun tangan mungil hyukjae segera menariknya.

"Daddy mau kemana? Daddy belum mandi, kan? Ayo mandi bersama.." Kata hyukjae. Donghae ingin segera keluar, namun otak mesum donghae berkata lain.

'Ini seperti ajakan bercinta..' Batinnya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, membuat hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. "Daddy, ayo.." Membuat donghae mau tak mau harus menyerah kali ini.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, donghae segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan melepas pakaiannya, memperlihatkan abs yang tercetak sempurna ditubuhnya.

Setelah mengisi air di dalam bath up, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai boxer disana, dan membawa hyukjae ke pangkuannya.

Donghae mengambil sabun yang berada di tangan hyukjae, lalu menuangkannya sedikit ke telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya secara perlahan ke tubuh hyukjae, membuat hyukjae merasa nyaman sekaligus kegelian.

"D-daddy.. Ahahah, geliii.. ughh" donghae menelan ludahnya lagi, membayangkan hyukjae tengah mendesah untuknya. Tapi, segera ditutupinya perasaan tersebut dengan kekehan kecil.

"Hehehe, mian baby.." Ucap donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, "daddy mau kusabuni?" Tawarnya.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Hyukjae mulai melakukan tugasnya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh donghae tadi.

Tapi ia menuangkan sabun itu di tubuh donghae, dan mengusapnya dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya.

"E-enghh.." Donghae mengerang pelan ketika usapan hyukjae semakin turun kebawah, dan berhenti tepat di depan boxernya.

"Daddy, ini perlu dilepas?" Tanya hyukjae dengan polosnya. Donghae membulatkan matanya ketika melihat jari-jari mungil hyukjae sudah berada di ujung boxer yang dikenakannya.

"A-ani, tak usah.." Ucap donghae terbata. Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali menaiki tubuh donghae. Beruntung bath up itu cukup besar sehingga dapat menampung tubuh mereka berdua.

Hyukjae duduk diatas paha donghae yang tertutup boxer, nyaris mendekati selangkangannya. Donghae mengeluh kecil ketika dirasakannya beban tubuh hyukjae disana, mengakibatkan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya mulai menegak secara perlahan.

'Oh, tidak..'

.

.

.

TBC

**Author's note:**

Ce-cerita macam apa ini..

Ini nista banget.. Nim masih smp tapi udah bikin cerita kayak ginian TT

Apakah ini sudah termasuk update kilat? Mianhe kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan, Nim berusaha nulis sebisa nim ditengah tugas yang menumpuk.. Apakah Pedo!Hae-nya terasa?

Nim pengen bales review, tapi review kalian rata-rata isinya kan sama.. Jadi, nim ringkas aja ya semuanya.

Pertama, masalah wonkyu.

Banyak readers yang ga setuju sama wonkyu, ya? Nim udah pertimbangin lagi nih. Iya, nim suka wonkyu. Itu CrackPair favorite nim. Tapi tenang, di chapter ini udah nim belokin jadi kyumin, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf nim sama kyumin shipper yang kebetulan mampir atau yang gasuka sama uke!kyu. Kyumin moment-nya udah lumayan kan?

Kedua, Yoonhae.

Kalo yang ini, ga bisa diganti lagi. Abis nim ga mungkin masangin hae sama yang lain. Kalo Jessica.. Nim udah mau mati duluan nulisnya. Makanya Haesica cuma dipasang di awal. Yoonhae juga gaakan nim bikin macem-macem kok.. Kan ada baby hyuk. ikutin aja deh alur ceritanya, Maaf ya gabisa memenuhi permintaan kalian TT

Dan yang ketiga, Haehyuk.

Iya, ini haehyuk. Kalo yang minta hyuk pure jadi anaknya hae yang bantuin hae nyari istri, maaf.. Nim gabisa, nim terlalu cinta sama mereka dan gabisa bikin hae jatuh cinta sama orang lain selain hyuk.

Nah, sekian sesi bales review yang udah nim ringkas. Maaf kalau penempatan tanda baca ga sesuai. Nilai bahasa indonesia nim emang ga terlalu bagus, jadi.. Ya begitulah.

Terimakasih banyak untuk para Reviewer yang ga bisa nim sebutin satu per satu. Masukan kalian nim terima, apakah chapter ini kurang panjang? Nim emang bukan author pro yang gaya penulisannya unquestionable. Nim masih pemula, apalagi dengan nilai bahasa indonesia yang tidak mencukupi untuk membuat suatu FF (?)

Dan kedua FF nim yang lain masih stuck di pendahuluan dan chapter 1. Gimana, nih? Apa dilelang aja? *yakali*

Sebenernya nim emang lebih suka kerja behind the screen, maksudnya lebih suka ngasih ide dibanding ngebuat. Jadi, dengan kadar kemalasan tingkat tinggi ini, nim tanya.. Apa ada yang berniat melanjutkan FF nim yang Kidnap my teacher?

Well, The storyline depends on what readers want. Just give me some advice and i'll take it. So, it's up to you guys. You want hae to end up with whom? You want Happy or Sad ending? Just write it on Review column, okay '-')b

Sorry if this story isn't as good as what did you expected before. i still learn how to make it as wow as fantastic baby (?) So i'm trying my best. And sorry if i keep blabbering nonsense here.. *bow

Akhir kata, Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Brought to you by monkeunim

—oOoOo—

Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan yang bukan sepenuhnya perbuatannya, Lee donghae harus menjadi ayah bagi seorang Lee hyukjae. Ketika cinta datang tak seperti yang diharapkan, dan takdir mengatakan tak mungkin.. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? A Haehyuk Fanfiction, IT'S INCEST!

.

.

.

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL (Boys Love), OOC, AU, INCEST, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, unbeta-ed, Pedo!Hae.

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Im Yoona, Kim Kibum [HaeHyuk/Slight!Yoonhae, Kihyuk] with other supporting cast and pair

Genre: Romance, Family

Rated: M [for rape scene]

Lenght: 2. 658 [Chaptered]

Super Junior © SM entertainment. eunhae and the rest of members © themselves. the story owned by me.

—oOoOo—

don't like, don't read.

I didn't do any enforcement except to not bash the main pairing.

and don't copy my story without my permission, translate or republish and change the character.

I've warned you before!

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

10 tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari dimana semuanya bermula. Mimpi buruk Donghae dimulai, serta pikiran-pikiran pervertnya terhadap Hyukjae yang membuatnya nyaris gila.

Hyukjae tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang sangat manis. Mata bulat bersinar, hidung mancung, bibir plump dan rambut kecoklatan serta rahang tegas yang memperindah parasnya. Terlebih kulitnya yang putih mulus dan pinggangnya yang ramping seperti yeoja. Dan ia juga dikenal sebagai pemilik senyum lebar yang mencerahkan hati setiap orang —_Gummy smile_, mereka menyebutnya.

Donghae tak tahu apa yang telah ia berikan pada Hyukjae di masa lalu sehingga Hyukjae bisa menjadi semanis ini. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Donghae bingung, tak ada satupun bagian dari tubuh Hyukjae yang menyerupai dirinya ataupun Jessica. Hyukjae -_as expected_- memang jauh lebih manis dibanding Jessica, namun Donghae tak menyangka jika perbedaan mereka bisa menjadi sesignifikan ini.

Hyukjae tak pernah memiliki kekasih, Donghae yang selalu melarang keras dirinya untuk berpacaran. Ia mengerti akan hal itu, dan ia tak mau mengecewakan daddy-nya jika ia tak menurut.

Donghae sendiri, saat ini adalah seorang Presiden direktur di LD company yang sampai saat ini belum memiliki istri. Heechul sudah berkali-kali mempertanyakan masalah pernikahan pada Donghae, namun jawaban Donghae akan selalu sama,

_'Belum ada yang cocok..'_

Sesungguhnya, ada alasan lain dibalik itu. Ia tak ingin terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya hingga akhirnya melupakan Hyukjae dan melewatkan masa pertumbuhannya.

Dulu Hyukjae sering mempertanyakan keberadaan mommy-nya, namun Donghae tak pernah menjawabnya. Sekarang Hyukjae juga tak pernah peduli dan mempertanyakan hal itu lagi. Asal selalu bersama Donghae, tak memiliki mommy-pun rasanya tak apa.

Donghae malah ingin menjadi seorang _single parent_ bagi Hyukjae. Ia tak ingin sifat Hyukjae berubah dan tak bisa lagi bermanja-manja dengannya. Kekanakkan sekali, bukan?

Itulah Donghae.. Terlalu possessive terhadap apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Dan baginya, Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya, Bukan siapapun.

Selama 10 tahun terakhir ini, Donghae selalu berusaha menekan bayangan-bayangan mesumnya tentang Hyukjae, dan ia berhasil menahan hasratnya dengan baik. Ia belajar mengembalikan pandangannya terhadap Hyukjae seperti dulu, jauh sebelum Kyuhyun meracuni pikirannya.

Namun aku sebagai penulis cerita ini saja tak yakin usahanya berhasil seratus persen, karena sampai saat ini Hyukjae masih sering menjadi objek fantasi liarnya!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, ia sudah menikah dengan Sungmin di Jepang 3 tahun lalu, dan kini mereka menetap di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak tak jauh dari apartement Donghae. Yah, Kyuhyun juga masih sering mengirimi Donghae surat beserta benda-benda mesum yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terangsang berat. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, tapi hatinya memaksa untuk menerima. Tak jarang juga Kyuhyun dengan nekat menitipkan benda-benda nista tersebut melalui _receptionist_ di apartement Donghae.

Terakhir kali Kyuhyun memberinya dvd tersebut adalah sekitar 3 bulan lalu, dan Hyukjae yang menerimanya. Donghae nyaris mati ditempat saat mengetahui bahwa Hyukjae membuka paket yang dikirim Kyuhyun melalui _receptionist_ sebelum ia pulang, dan menonton film yang terdapat di dalamnya dengan wajah polos. Bahkan saat Donghae pulang dan mendapati dirinya tengah menonton film tersebut di ruang tamu-pun, Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polos seperti biasa.

Sejak saat itu, Donghae mulai meragukan kepolosan Hyukjae. Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun!

.

Donghae menghela nafas berat, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan kursi. Masih banyak laporan yang harus diperiksa olehnya, jadi pekerjaannya masih menumpuk. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyerahkan tugas-tugas ini pada bawahannya, namun ia malah lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja..

Donghae memang sering berkhayal memiliki kehidupan normal seperti namja seusianya. Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja, lalu menikah dan memiliki anak. Menyenangkan sekali, bukan?

Tapi ia mengaku nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Hidup berdua dengan Hyukjae membuat hari-harinya terasa lebih cerah. Hyukjae sebenarnya adalah tipe ideal Donghae. Putih, tubuhnya ramping, senyumnya indah, matanya bulat, manja dan pengertian.

Sayangnya, Hyukjae adalah seorang namja. Terlebih Hyukjae adalah anaknya. Jadi tak mungkin kan, jika ia menyukai anaknya sendiri? Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sering merasa cemburu ketika melihat Hyukjae dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain. —dan karena alasan itulah ia selalu melarang Hyukjae untuk memiliki seorang kekasih.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya -dan tanpa disadari-, Donghae seringkali berharap bahwa Hyukjae bukan benar-benar merupakan anaknya, entah karena alasan apa. Dan tak adanya kemiripan diantara mereka -walaupun Donghae pernah melakukan test kecocokan dengan Hyukjae dan tingkat kecocokan mereka 80 persen- memberi celah bagi hati Donghae untuk berharap.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya diketuk, lalu disusul dengan kepala seorang yeoja yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Oppa, kau belum makan, kan? Kubawakan kau makan malam.." Donghae melirik yeoja itu, namanya Im Yoona.

Yeoja yang selalu memperlakukannya layaknya seorang kekasih, walaupun sebenarnya ia agak risih. Yoona adalah _assistant_ pribadinya sejak beberapa tahun lalu, maka tak jarang Yoona memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'oppa' diluar jam kerja. Donghae juga mengetahui bahwa Yoona memiliki ketertarikan padanya, namun Donghae tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

"Untukmu saja" kata Donghae, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaannya. Yoona mendekati Donghae dan berdiri di sebelahnya, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Oppa sibuk? Bagaimana kalau kusuapi?" Tanyanya. Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menoleh kearah yoona dan— Oops.

Mata Donghae saat ini berada tepat di depan dada Yoona, yang saat ini memakai tank top hitam berlapis blazer dengan belahan dada rendah, mempertontonkan belahan dadanya.

Yoona menatap Donghae dengan tatapan nakal, sengaja ingin menggoda Donghae. Sebagai seorang namja 'normal', dia seharusnya tergoda jika disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu.

Namun Donghae memalingkan wajahnya ketika tiba-tiba bayangan Hyukjae terlintas di benaknya. Ia lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoona ketika Donghae telah bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Donghae singkat.

Yoona menyeringai, 'ia pasti tak tahan melihat tubuh seksiku' batinnya, salah paham.

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Detik jarum jam terdengar jelas di telinga Hyukjae, padahal diluar sedang hujan lebat. Ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya lagi. Hal ini memang kerap kali terjadi sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Sejak ia penasaran dengan isi paket yang dikirim oleh Kyuhyun untuk Donghae, dan memutuskan untuk membukanya tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae.

Hyukjae tahu ia salah, dan ternyata ia memang salah. Karena sejak ia melihat isi paket yang ternyata adalah sebuah dvd itu, ia jadi sering membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Hyukjae tahu apa itu yadong. Namja seusianya di kelas banyak yang membicarakan film tersebut, sementara setiap kali mereka membicarakannya, Hyukjae hanya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Ah, benar-benar polos..

Namun sepertinya kepolosan itu tak bertahan lama ketika adegan per adegan film terekam oleh otaknya. Ia melihatnya. Dan parahnya, ini bukan film normal.

Namja dengan namja.

Pipi Hyukjae memanas setiap mengingat hal tersebut. Terlebih, Hyukjae dapat dengan jelas mendengar kata 'appa' yang didesahkan berkali-kali oleh salah satu dari kedua pemeran film tersebut, yang mengingatkannya pada sosok—

Cklek

"Baby, sudah tidur?" Hyukjae menoleh, mendapati Donghae yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

Pipi Hyukjae merona. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Donghae berjalan mendekat dan ikut duduk di tepi kasur Hyukjae.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam" Ucap Donghae seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Hyukkie tak bisa tidur.." Lirihnya, membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Mianhe, daddy pulang telat lagi malam ini.." Kata Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Donghae mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat dan mendekapnya erat.

Ya, kebiasaan inilah yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Ketika Donghae merasa gemas dengan tingkah Hyukjae, maka ia akan mengecup bibir hyukjae dan memeluknya. Hyukjae sendiri tak pernah merasa keberatan, walaupun bisa jadi Donghae menganggapnya sebagai 'sesuatu yang lain'. Hyukjae malah senang jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Donghae. Catat, hanya oleh Donghae.

Donghae menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Hyukjae dalam-dalam. Aroma ini selalu membuatnya nyaman, karena hanya Hyukjae yang memiliki aroma semanis dan setenang ini.

Hujan turun semakin lebat, tak jarang terdengar suara petir menyambar walau agak samar. Donghae membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae di kasur dan menutupinya dengan selimut, "tidurlah yang nyenyak.." Ucapnya, lalu mengecup dahi Hyukjae pelan.

Tangan Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae, "daddy mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Hyukjae dan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terdiam sambil menatap punggung Donghae yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan gerbang utama sebuah sekolah, disusul dengan langkah ceria seorang namja manis yang baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Seoul International High School.

Sebuah sekolah berstandard international dan terakreditasi A, dimana lulusan sekolah tersebut sudah dapat dipastikan masuk kedalam salah satu dari sederet universitas terbaik di korea selatan.

Sekolah tempat Hyukjae menuntut ilmu..

Dan kaki jenjang serta langkah ceria itu adalah miliknya.

Hyukjae adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa berprestasi di sekolah ini. Ia berprestasi di bidang non-akademis, yaitu bidang seni tari modern —dance, sementara nilai sekolahnya tergolong biasa saja, karena ia terlalu menekuni dunia dance. Namun bukan berarti Hyukjae adalah anak dengan peringkat terendah di sekolah. Ia masih mendapat peringkat 10 besar, hanya saja tak semencolok anak pintar lainnya.

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi ia selalu melambaikan tangannya ke beberapa siswa yang menyapanya disepanjang perjalanan. Ia memang masih diantar oleh Donghae, dan Donghae sudah berpesan untuk menunggunya menjemput karena hari ini Donghae ingin mengajak Hyukjae makan siang bersama.

Donghae tak pernah mengizinkan Hyukjae mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Selain karena ia belum memiliki sim, Donghae juga tak mau mengambil resiko Hyukjae pergi menggunakan mobilnya di malam hari ke tempat yang tak seharusnya dikunjungi oleh namja seperti Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong utama sekolah tersebut, sampai ia berada di pintu masuk kelasnya.

Mata Hyukjae membulat ketika melihat sosok namja yang kini berada di bangkunya dan menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

'Mau apa lagi dia?' Batin Hyukjae.

Ia segera mendekati bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya disana, dan segera berbalik untuk keluar. Namun dengan sigap namja tadi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hyukjae,

"Pulang bersamaku, ya?"

.

Sore ini, Seoul kembali diguyur hujan lebat. Hyukjae masih setia menunggu Donghae yang berjanji akan menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama. Namun, sudah hampir 30 menit Hyukjae menunggu di halte dekat sekolah, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Donghae.

Padahal sekolahnya saat ini sudah semakin sepi. Hanya ada segelintir siswa, itupun sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS yang dilakukan di dalam sekolah.

Ia tak terbiasa menunggu, apalagi sendirian. Ini membuat Hyukjae agak merasa takut berdiri disini. Ia berharap, siapapun dapat mengantarnya pulang.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya, disusul dengan keluarnya seorang namja dari dalam mobil tersebut dengan membawa sebuah payung berwarna putih. _Oh tidak, siapapun asal jangan dia_.., batin Hyukjae.

"Chagi, ternyata kau benar-benar menungguku, ya?" Tanya namja itu dengan senyuman yang membuat Hyukjae merinding. Ternyata dia lagi.

Hyukjae tak membalas, melainkan memalingkan wajahnya, kembali melakukan apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

"Jadi pulang denganku, kan?" Tanya namja itu. Sebenarnya sih, Hyukjae mau-mau saja kalau namja di hadapannya ini tak berbuat macam-macam. Masalahnya adalah, ia sering mengganggu Hyukjae akhir-akhir ini.

Menggodanya, lebih tepatnya.

Hyukjae masih teringat pesan Donghae untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja dan yeoja manapun melebihi hubungan teman atau sahabat. Kalau namja ini hanya ingin menjadi temannya sih, Hyukjae tak keberatan.

"Tidak" balas Hyukjae singkat. Namja ini adalah namja yang tadi pagi berada di bangkunya, Kim Kibum. Bukannya pergi, ia malah semakin mendekat.

"Ayolah, chagi.. Kau kan sudah janji!" bujuknya. Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya, tak menghiraukan ajakan Kibum. 'Siapa juga yang berjanji..' Batin Hyukjae.

Hyukjae beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di halte tersebut -menjauhi Kibum- Namun Kibum malah ikut mendudukkan dirinya disana dan menghadap kearah Hyukjae.

"K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Hyukjae gugup. Masalahnya ia tak pernah berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan namja atau yeoja manapun selain Donghae, apalagi di tengah hujan begini.

Kibum menarik lengan hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae meringis, "aku tak akan melakukan apapun jika kau mau pulang bersamaku.." kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae ingin memberontak, tapi..

Kemana tenaganya sebagai seorang namja?!

'D-daddy, kau dimana..'

Tak membuang kesempatan, Kibum segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hyukjae dan menciumi leher Hyukjae yang sudah berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan diri. Untung hanya mencium, tak sampai menandai. walaupun Hyukjae tak terlalu mengerti apa maksud dari tanda itu, tapi.. Bisa gawat kan kalau Donghae sampai melihat tanda yang bisa saja dibuat Kibum di lehernya?

Kalau saja saat ini tidak hujan, mungkin Hyukjae sudah berlari menjauhi halte tersebut. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak pada Hyukjae.

Kegiatan tersebut terus berlangsung -mengingat Hyukjae tetap pada pendiriannya dan tenaganya tak sekuat Kibum- sampai..

TIN! TIN!

Suara klakson mobil menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Kibum, membuatnya menghentikan aksinya. Hyukjae segera memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk mendorong dada Kibum dan melihat mobil siapa yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya barusan.

_D-daddy?_

Oh, tidak. Ini sih bukan menyelamatkan namanya, tapi menambah masalah..

.

BRAK

Donghae menutup pintu mobil dengan keras -atau bisa disebut membanting- lalu membuka pintu kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi kemudi.

Seperti yang Hyukjae perkirakan sebelumnya —Donghae marah, bahkan sebelum mendengar penjelasan hyukjae terlebih dahulu. Dan hyukjae yang terlanjur takut tentu saja tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menangis. Jika sedang marah, Donghae memang cenderung lebih suka diam dan menatap dingin korban kemarahannya dibanding membentaknya, dan itulah yang membuat Hyukjae takut.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh kurus Hyukjae dengan paksa. Hyukjae tak memberontak, karena hal tersebut hanya akan membuat Donghae menjadi semakin marah. Ia lalu menggendong Hyukjae -menyampirkan Hyukjae di bahu tegapnya- melewati lobby apartement tanpa peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka berdua.

Donghae langsung menuju lift dan menekan angka 10, menuju lantai dimana kamar apartementnya berada. Sesampainya mereka disana, Donghae segera membawa Hyukjae ke kamarnya.

BRAK

"D-daddy.." Hyukjae meringis ketika punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kasur dengan agak keras. Donghae tak menjawab, tatapannya masih dingin dan menusuk.

Setelah melonggarkan kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya dan melepas sepatu Hyukjae dengan paksa, ia segera menaiki kasur dan menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Donghae segera melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan kasar, membuat hyukjae semakin ketakutan.

"Da.. Aakh— Mphhhh" Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hyukjae setelah dengan tanpa sengaja Hyukjae membuka mulutnya.

Hyukjae terus mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, antara menolak dan menginginkannya. Tangan Donghae yang semula menahan pergerakan tangan Hyukjae akhirnya berpindah. Yang satu memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dengan posesif, sementara yang lain membuka kancing seragam yang dikenakan Hyukjae.

"H-hentikanhhh.. Ughh"

Seolah tuli, Donghae tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. _His eyes was darkening_. Tanda bahwa ia sudah diliputi nafsu, atau.. rasa cemburu, mungkin?

Hyukjae memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae, karena ia kekurangan oksigen dan ingin Donghae segera melepas ciumannya.

Dengan terpaksa Donghae melepas ciuman mereka, menciptakan benang-benang saliva di antara bibirnya dan Hyukjae. Namun bibir Donghae segera berpindah ke leher Hyukjae, dan mulai menyerangnya.

Dijilatnya leher Hyukjae, dikecup kemudian digigit dan dihisapnya dengan kencang. Hal tersebut dilakukannya secara berulang-ulang sehingga membuat Hyukjae memekik beberapa kali. Leher mulus Hyukjae pun akhirnya penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu singkat.

Ia telah menandai anaknya sendiri..

Tangannya menyusup kedalam kaus yang dikenakan Hyukjae dibalik seragamnya, dan meraba _nipple_ Hyukjae. Sesekali mencubitnya, membuat desahan Hyukjae semakin tidak terkendali.

"Daddy! s-sudahhh.. Eumhhh"

Puas dengan _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya, Donghae segera melumat bibir Hyukjae kembali. Kali ini dengan lebih panas, sementara matanya masih menatap Hyukjae dengan dingin.

"Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan namja itu." Bisik Donghae dengan suara berat nan serak serta penekanan di setiap kata, tepat di hadapan bibir Hyukjae.

"I-itu tak.. Sepertihhh yang.. Akhhh" Hyukjae tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya saat Donghae meremas juniornya yang masih terbalut seragam dengan keras. Junior Hyukjae telah menegang, sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada juniornya. Keadaan Hyukjae saat ini —mata yang menatap sayu, bibir yang membengkak dan basah, rambut berantakan, kancing seragam yang terbuka dengan kaus tersingkap, benar-benar membuat nafsu Donghae semakin meningkat.

Sesaat ia terdiam, 'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEE DONGHAE? HENTIKAN!' hati Donghae yang masih belum dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh nafsu mencoba menahan Donghae, sebelum Donghae melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh dari ini.

Donghae-pun akhirnya tersadar. Kenapa dia jadi begini? Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, lagipula— Demi tuhan, Hyukjae adalah anaknya!

Dengan nafsu yang masih berada di puncaknya, Donghae segera menghentikan aktivitasnya -membuka retsleting celana Hyukjae- dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Hyukjae,

"maaf, aku kelepasan."

DEG

Perkataan Donghae barusan sukses membuat Hyukjae tercengang. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indah Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar merasa dicampakkan, setelah apa yang baru saja Donghae perbuat padanya.

Jantungnya terasa sesak, Ini menyakitkan. Hyukjae harap ia hanya bermimpi, dan setelah terbangun nanti Donghae tengah memeluknya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

_Ya, ia hanya bisa berharap.._

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note:

HYAAAAA... *ditimpuk readers*

apa ini apa ini apa ini apa TT

Maaf karena nim lama ga update. Pulsa modem abis dan ga diisi sampai selesai UTS. Nim juga nulis Fic ini ditengah kesibukan nim belajar. Jadi, maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan.. *bow*

Oh iya, Fic ini udah nim naikin ratenya jadi M! Tapi nim ga janji bisa ngasih Full NC ya, kan masih polos:3

Masalah wonkyu jadi kyumin di chap sebelumnya, nim baru baca lagi dan ternyata itu keliatan banget 'pembelokan'nya. Nim minta maaf banget, soalnya nim ga baca lagi sebelum publish chap selanjutnya. Dan maaf kalo ada yang gasuka dengan pair kihyuk atau gasuka kibum nim bikin jadi gini. abis nim ga memperkirakan sebelumnya, harusnya ini slight!wonhyuk, tapi yaudahlah._.

Akhir kata, Mind to review?


End file.
